


Dark and Stormy Night

by icaruslaughed



Series: Suptober20 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Angst, I really need to stop, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslaughed/pseuds/icaruslaughed
Summary: day 18 of suptober
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dark and Stormy Night

_It was a dark and stormy night_

_And three Winchesters found themselves sprinting through the woods as if their lives depended on it_

_Because they did_

“Dean?! Sam?!” Jack screamed. The shadows leered at him, unperceivable and horrifying, each probably containing a new nightmare Chuck dreamt up for them. Probably. Jack couldn’t see what lurked beyond their depths because these weren’t shadows cast from lack of light, they were stains upon Creation left by none other than the Empty itself.

Today was the day it came to drag Cas away, though he didn’t know why; Cas said himself that he was far from happy and the only thing that even happened today was he and Dean...son of a bitch.

_One of their brothers in arms had been stolen from them_

_And they desperately wanted to get him back_

_But they had to make it out alive first_

_It was a dark and stormy night_

_And Nothing crept up behind them, hoping to snatch his angel away_

_He wouldn’t let it happen, not without a fight_

“Cas, I-” Dean began, “Why didn’t you _tell_ us? We could have found you a way out, we could have stopped this!”

“You fought for this whole world,” tears streamed down both of their cheeks but he forced himself to continue, “You shouldn’t have to fight for me, too. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Don’t you promise me that, you don’t _know_ what it was like last time you...I couldn’t do it, Cas. I can’t do it again. I _can’t_.” He wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders and sobbed. “Please don’t make me do it again.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He holds Cas’s face in his hands as if he is something worthy of love, something fragile yet infinite and beautiful, and he kisses him. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbles against Dean’s lips.

The Empty comes for Cas then, hoping to steal him quick and quiet, but Dean slices at it with an angel blade. It doesn’t do much, but it slows it down. Enough. It runs at him and Dean dodges it, letting it run into the wall. It comes back and Dean fights, he does. He fights like Hell and it still isn’t enough to save his best friend.

_But he was just a pathetic human_

_Trying to battle one of the oldest cosmic forces_

_The battle was lost before it had begun_

_It was a dark and stormy night_

_He sits in a cabin_

_Longing for the few things he could ever call home_

Rain pelts the windows as he sits there. He doesn’t do much else. He sits in the chair, then he lays in his bed, all the while thinking. Thinking about the night that led him here, into this mess. There are exactly two constants in this new life: his memories, and the bottle in his hand. Whiskey warms his body as its effects take hold of his brain, trying to numb him to the pain that can never be taken away. The pain rots there in his gut alongside the whiskey and the guilt.

Cas is dead and the bunker is gone. He knows that, and his mind will never let him forget. He pretends it didn’t happen the way it did. He pretends he knew, that he tried to stop it, that he failed. It’s better to fail than to never try, right? 

He didn’t know. He didn’t know about the deal until Jack told him. He didn’t know he could actually make Cas happy. He didn’t know the Empty would come. He didn’t know it would destroy his world in one night. He has Sam and Jack, at least, but he can feel himself pushing them away. Every new bottle lays a new brick upon the wall he builds between them. He tells himself it's for their safety, so he doesn’t turn into his dad, but it’s a lie.

It’s all a lie. The temporary safety, the plan to kill Chuck? Lies. The stories of what happened that his mind tries to tell him are true, just so it hurts less? Those are lies too. They’re lies he doesn’t deserve because he should feel all the pain and guilt in all its glory because it’s _his fault_.

It’s his fault Cas is dead.

_It wasn’t a dark and stormy night_

_He just likes to pretend it was_

_Because maybe it’ll make it easier to pretend it was all just a bad dream_


End file.
